Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Bearer of Darkness
by Gil The Charmander
Summary: Whenever the darkness appears, it will consume all the light. The tale of a human trap inside the body of Charmander start as he deals with different Pokemon of any shape and size to return to his home. (M-rate for high sexual theme)
1. From Human to a Pokémon

Notice

 _This story contains sexual theme and somewhat dark theme, read at your own risk. If you are here for the plot then just skip the M-rated scene._

Chapter 1

From Human to a Pokémon

 _Ralts_

I walk in the night as the clouds hide the moon's light from me and stop ever so often until I could see again. The sound of wave crashing guided me to the highest hill of the village and I look to see the whole ocean from up here. My eyes look down as I see the wave crashing against giant rock beneath this hill and very fatal or useful if someone did end up jumping from here. I started to feel drops of water hitting my head and throughout my body but I ignore since I was more focus on my will to jump so I can end my life right here and now.

 _?_

 _..._

I nudge my body around to feel very odd as if I lack any mass or feeling within my nerves which made me feel strange in the first place. I slowly open my eyes to see a white bright light illuminating my entire vision, strangely I couldn't look behind or turn around which made me uneasy.

"What's going!?" I yell.

I try to move my arm forward but I couldn't physically see my arm but my nerves told me otherwise and only fuelling my anxious even more.

 _Welcome_

My eyes open up as I hear a voice talking to me which made me glance around the area to find the source of the voice. I felt happy to hear another human voice beside me and prove I wasn't going insane.

"Yes, hello! Could you help?" I ask smiling at the voice.

I look at the light to not find any human shape but regardless of such thing, the voice continues as he ignores my question entirely.

 _Tell me, young human; are you male or a female?_

I remain thinking about how odd the question he was asking sounded and it should be clear as day by taking a good look at me. Even so, I sigh as the voice remains quiet and probably waiting for the answer from me which I answer.

"Male.." I answer confuse.

 _If you see girl committing suicide, would you stop her?_

I took a step back with a shock expression by the strange questions he was asking and I began to get worried if such thing even did happen.

"I-I don't know! Why are you asking me weird questions!?" I ask scare.

If you see a girl committing suicide by jumping from a hill, would you save her or let her die?

"H-Hey! Don't try changing the question and blaming it on me!" I said angrily.

The voice remains quiet after my angry responses and I pout at the stubbornness of this guy. After a couple of seconds of deep thinking, I began thinking about the question and imagine such case happening in front of me. As I imagine the scenario, I notice a strange image warping in front of me and I focus on the image as I see the image wobbling through the forest. As if I could see someone walking in the dark forest and I could faintly hear the sound of heavy rain. As the image walk aimlessly through the thick dark forest by lonesome, my eyes shot open to see a Ralts near the edge of the cliff and looking down as she ignores the danger of falling.

 _Last chance_

I felt my heart sunk as the guy really meant it this time and instinctively leap toward the image to try to pull the poor Pokémon away from there. My vision began to turn hazy as I could finally regain some mass in my arm and the feeling of grabbing someone welcomes me. I pull something away as my vision became dark and the sound of heavy rain erupts in my eardrums which were startling to hear it.

 _..._

Suddenly, my memory began to feel hazy and I felt very sleepy from that sudden change of feeling. The next minute I hear the heavy rain, then darkness with an eerie silence, and next I feel someone dragging me away. I felt someone laying me down in the cold wet grass and I began to feel relief to have my old feeling back. I could feel time pass by for a couple of minutes as my consciousness slowly drift apart from this world. I muster the strength to lift my eyelids to see what's going on and my eyes capture something so unbelievable. The Ralts sucking a strange rod from somewhere as she looks at my direction and I began to feel good in my genital area.

"What!?"

I sprung my upper body screaming as I began to breathe heavily and I took a second to figure out my whereabouts. I found myself sleeping in haystack inside a room and I look toward the windows to see the light of the sun pouring through. I nervously chuckle at the strange occurrence happening all at once and I began to theorize that I could be losing it.

"What's happening to me? I am really going insane.." I mutter.

As I scan around this room, my eyes notice a mirror close by and I notice a Charmander looking in my direction. I chuckle at the silliness of that Charmander face but I immediately stop, the thought of that Charmander feeling what I am feeling made me realize something.

 _Is that me?_

I hurry to the mirror as the image of the Charmander desperately charges made me confirm of such line of thinking. I touch the mirror to see the reflection mimicking such action and making more worry about my current state. Out of nowhere, the door opens to reveal Gallade entering the room and spotting my shock face.

"Oh, you awake," Gallade spoke a bit surprising.

I became petrified at the Pokémon talking like human and I nervously point at Gallade as I move my arm up and down.

"You can talk!? B-B-But you are a Pokémon! You shouldn't be able to speak like a human." I nervously spoke.

The Gallade tilt his head confuse by my statement but also took notice of my mention of human quite seriously and his gaze turns seriously.

"And how you know about human?" Gallade asks with his voice demanding so.

I took a step back from his dangerous gaze and I realize my big mistake I made as I cover my mouth with my hands. Even so, it is too late to take back my words as the Gallade stare intensely at me and making me sweat bullets at this point. Suddenly, and thankfully, the familiar Ralts appear from the same door Gallade enter and look at me with gleaming eyes. I gasp I remember her from my strange dream and I also know this Ralts was shiny which I did miss last time. Ralts hurriedly rush to my side and open her arm toward the Gallade to protect me and I stare at her disbelief at her.

"Papa, you shouldn't hurt my friend. It is rude and..." Ralts mutter as she struggles to continue.

 _P-Papa!?_

I look at Gallade to see him shock at the girl and I didn't expect this behavior coming from him since he can easily push her away to reach me. Gallade sigh as he kneels down to Ralts and gently pat her light-blue hair and made her smile as she looks up.

"Alright, I won't hurt your friend, and I didn't plan to, but you must prepare for your school in the meantime. I just want to talk to your new friend, a friendly talk is all." Gallade smile.

Ralts smile widely at while I became shocked at the reveal of their relationship and making me more cautious of her. Ralts turn to see me with a warm smile as I return that smile with a nervously smile and worry about my safety with his father involved. She happily hops away and leaving me with her father to deal with which isn't something I wanted. Regardless, Gallade turns to face me after witnessing himself of her daughter departure and his serious gaze return.

"I hope you didn't bring trouble along with you because if you do.." Gallade stops as he brings his arm to me.

I lift my head as I could sense the blade on his arm and he could easily chop me into pieces if he really wanted to. Gallade sigh at my fear and regrets which easily change his mindset of me being a potential threat to him or her daughter. He pulls his arm away as I let a sigh of relief and I lower my neck to safety.

"Now."

Gallade suddenly spoke as my body flinches at his voice and I took my stance like a soldier listening to his superior, but with fear of dying added to it.

"You mention human, could you explain more about to the identity of yourself and how you know such secret info?" He asks in a calm voice.

 _Oh..._

I didn't have much of a choice since if I keep it a secret, he will most likely treat me like a threat or a nuisance. I took a deep breath and regain my composure as I speak.

"Well, I know this because I am a human," I answer.

The Gallade remain quiet as he didn't catch the answer or think I was lying about me being human.

"I see, so you are lying to hide something from me?" He spoke with his serious gaze.

"No! I am telling the truth! I am a human that has strangely change into a Pokémon.." I objected.

 _Wait...now that I am hearing it from my own mouth, it does sound silly and unbelievable._

Strangely, Gallade looks more understanding as I brought my courage to stand up to his strong gaze and quite impress. He smiles at me which made me feel worried rather than happy to see him smile.

"Okay, I choose to trust your words, for now. I do like your courage to speak your mind and don't let me down on this trust I gave you." Gallade explain.

"Y-Yes sir!" I answer.

He nods to my quick response and turns away to go to the exit which made me feel relief but, he stops to take a glance at me.

"Come, I made breakfast for everyone today so why don't you join us?" Gallade ask.

My eyes gleam with joy to hear about food since I was actually very hungry that I forgot since I was dealing with him and his serious pep talk.

"Thank you." I smile.

"Don't mention, kid. You are a friend of my daughter and also, a guest of mine." Gallade smile.

I happily follow the Pokémon to the next big room which had the food he mentions but the food I picture was slightly different than theirs. I look at the bowl of berries, fruits, and other non-meaty food lay on the table and Gallade notice my pause.

"What's wrong?" He asks in a confused tone.

"I-It's nothing! Yum! It really looks delicious..." I nervously spoke as I grab an apple. "Apple...are my favorite.." I smile as my mouth twitch.

Gallade lifts an eyebrow to my weird reaction but he continues walking to his seat and me sighing at my mistake.

 _Come on, I am a Pokémon now. Food must be different here...I wonder what else is different from the human culture I was raised._

I kept that thinking in mind since anything I could or do say will bring suspicious to me and cause trouble in the long run. I took a good look at this big room before taking a seat near the wooden table in the center of the room. There is the cushion for chairs, two doors where one could lead to the outside, a refrigerator, and some windows. It is a pretty normal room which did lack some other furniture but I didn't mind the big space with this body now. I took my seat on the cushion as I began eating the berry that turns out to be really good and I couldn't believe the taste.

"This is really good," I spoke surprise by the taste.

I began munching food like a wild animal since my stomach demands such consumption and while the Ralts appear from the door next to the room I slept. Ralts eyes widen at my presence and walk toward the table while she blushes. I didn't understand her strange behavior and I notice her taking out a book from beneath the table. She hides from me with the book and began reading it to herself.

 _Weird..._

I began thinking about how I manage to arrive here if this Ralts have any connection to the other Ralts from my dream, and most importantly what to do next from here. I cloud of rain above my head as I have no other place to go nor friend I could talk to about this problem I am having. I stop eating as I look down a bit sadden to the fact I was alone and with no hope of returning back home.

"What's wrong kid?"

"Huh?"

I look up to see Gallade slightly worry about me and I realize that I let my emotions get the better of me. I smile and laugh at the Pokémon for worrying for me.

"It's nothing, I just-"

Out of nowhere, the sound of a bell rang enter the room from outside and cutting my words. Immediately after, Ralts began closing his book and moving toward his father. Gallade hugs her child and she did so as well while I became confused by the sound.

"Good luck and have a nice day, okay?" He happily said.

"Yeah..." Ralts spoke not sounded too happy about it.

Gallade sighs at Ralts sad answer and turns to me which I tilt my head at him and he smiles.

"I have an idea, why don't you let Charmander take you to school? It will benefit you two quite a lot from this journey." Gallade explain.

Ralts sour mood quickly turns into joy as she turned to me and I became confused by their stares while I have an apple close to my mouth.

 _O-Oh! Right..I am that Charmander they mention..._

I lower the apple down. "Sure, I don't mind," I answer.

Besides, this could help me a lot to learn more about Pokémon and how they live. I get up as I walk to the smiling Ralts and Gallade open the door to the outside. We exit Ralts's house as I could see many other Pokémon leaving as well and moving together toward the north. I notice Ralts nervously trying to reach for my hand and probably nervous at the other Pokémon's presence since she seems like the shy-type from my guess anyway. I lift my hand toward her as I didn't mind grabbing her hand and she looks at my hand with longing.

"Do you want to hold hand on the way to school?" I ask smiling.

Ralts nod as she gladly took my hand and we began walking together as we hold hand on the way to her school. Strangely, Ralts lead us into a different path from the others and we walk alone in an alternative path from the others. I felt pity and sorry for this Ralts since I figure out something such from this detail alone.

"Hey, are you lonely? Do.." I pause. "Do you walk alone all this time?" I ask.

Ralts stop on her track and look at me with a frown as she nods to my question. I bite my lips at the realization of her problem while I was focusing on mine and I gasp at an idea I have right now to fix this.

I smile. "Then, why don't I become your friend like you say before? You wouldn't feel alone and I promise to be there for you no matter what." I happily explain.

Ralts gasp at my promise to her as I could see a trail of tears at the joy of having her first friend and I felt sort of happy for helping her.

"Thank you.." Ralts mutters.

"Hey, don't mention it." I smile.

I start to move but Ralts didn't move and our hand together cause me to look at her.

"No...thank you for saving me last night.." Ralts spoke softly.

"Last night?..." I think.

I look up to try to remember such thing ever happening and my eyes widen as this little Ralts prove my dream of being real all along. With my eyes in shock at the truth, Ralts smile at my reaction and then, there was another thing worry me. The dirty dream I had with Ralts for a couple of seconds but I shook it off as being fake.

"I-I see..." I spoke disbelief.

"You don't remember.." Ralts frown.

Ralts became sad for a moment but she later smile and she releases her hand. She began to approach me which made me retreat from her but after a while; an unexpected tree cuts my run short.

"Then, I will make you remember." Ralts smile.

Ralts kneel down as she began to poke at something and my body began to feel weird.

"W-Wow, Hey, what are you doing?" I ask puzzled.

Ralts chuckle at my reaction until I notice something sticking out from between my leg and from my eyes. Ralts gladly lick the orange stick like a candy and I began to feel good.

 _No way...Is that thing..._

I began to moan at Ralts sucking me off and she smiles at me feeling pleasure from her tongue. She suddenly put her mouth which made me breathe heavily at the heavenly feeling and my legs began to lose strength. The feeling of her tongue moving and her saliva rubbing my cock was too much for me. I know what came next from this climax, I instinctively grab her head and came in her mouth. This pleasure which I haven't experience was too much for me and I drop on the floor exhausted from the pleasure. I look up to see Ralts happily chugging my semen and lick any leftover in her mouth.

"Delicious." Ralts smile.

* * *

If you are reading this, this mean you read, or skip, the story and I am conflicted with something. I need three other female Pokémon which will join and I was wondering if you could give any option to that problem.


	2. A Wild Eevee Appear!

Chapter 2

A Wild Eevee Appear!

My lower body began to twitch from the pleasure as I became stunned and overwhelmed with confusion at what Ralts has done. As I try to figure out her motive, Ralts has finished cleaning herself and approach me as I startled by her presence.

"Are you okay?" Ralts ask normally.

I became dumbfounded by her carefree attitude as she just did that like it was an ordinary thing and I became somewhat angry at her reaction to this.

"Ralts! Why did you do that!?" I ask angrily.

Ralts became scared of my anger as I get up from this strange feeling and I try to become the better person here.

"H-Huh? You didn't it feel good?.." Ralts spoke in a scared tone.

"Wha-Well...It did feel good.." I blush.

Ralts smile at my answer but I became angry at ignorance at her responsibility of doing this thing with a total stranger. I took a deep breath as my anger will make her scare and not able to understand the situation because of the fear in her mind.

"That isn't the point here, you shouldn't do this kind of thing with anyone besides the person you really, really love," I explain in a soft voice.

Ralts lower her head sadden about my explanation and she looks really depressed about it. I sigh as I didn't expect this outcome from her and I became disgusted at myself for allowing her to have her way.

"But I do love you, a lot actually.." Ralts mutter.

I quickly turn to her shock at her reveal and I didn't understand how she could love for me just by a meeting. Ralts look up with a smile and I felt like I did something very important. I began to daydream as I try to look back at my hazy memory, the voice from the beginning telling about rescuing a girl, and my answer to save her.

 _Wait! Don't tell me!_

I gasp as I finally understand what truly happened last night, I couldn't believe I did that and she doing such thing for rescuing her.

"I see, now I remember some bit of what happen last night..." I spoke disbelief and shock.

Ralts nod. "You save me, remember? I try to end my life that night and you..." Ralts blush as she covers her face. "You save my life." She happily answers.

I became speechless at my bravery to do such thing and also rather mortify at her knowledge about sex since this kind of thing is a bad thing to know.

"Okay, I have another question. Why did you..umm..try to suck.." I struggle to finish my sentence.

I laugh nervously as I have a hard time to explain what she did to a friend since I don't have any experience on that subject and I could see Ralts confuse by my stumble of words. I scratch my head as I couldn't explain this so well compared to some friend of mine who had experience and I see Ralts opening her eyes as she realized something.

"Oh! You mean how I suck your di-"

"Okay! Okay! You understand!" I cut her off.

I cross my arm as this girl having no respect for saying such thing out in the open and ashamed of myself for not explain it so well like her.

"Sheesh, you must have a lot of experience with sex.." I mutter.

Ralts look at me confused. "Not really, you are my first time doing such thing." Ralts, respond.

"Oh..." I spoke stun.

I scratch my head as I have no other response to that and I only became curious as to how she learn this subject. Deep inside, I felt sort of happy and relieved to hear I was her first on doing such thing.

"Well, even so, you shouldn't do this kind of thing with me and since we must love each other first," I explain.

"Why? I love you, shouldn't this be enough." Ralts pointed.

"Well..." I said struggling.

I began thinking about what to say to change her mind and not affecting her mind with this little talk of ours. Although, we did just do something extremely lewd so I don't think I can break through that gap of exception.

"Love is complicated," I answer.

Ralts pout at my cheesy answer since I am not good at the subject of love nor I fell in love with the opposite sex. I gasp as I totally forgotten about school and how she will arrive at school very late if I continue to stall for time.

"Anyways! We should head to school and get you to class before you arrive late. We can continue this talk when you come back home, okay?" I recommend.

Ralts think of the recommendation for a bit before smiling and nodding to me. I smile while I pat her head as she is a good girl and how obedient she is to me. Even though she was clearly very different from your average kid since she has done something truly unhealthy. I grab her hand as Ralts took the lead toward school and I safely drop her off at school as a Mightyena was in front of the gate to help the other kid. Meanwhile, I left the area since I have no business here and I went back to Ralts' house. I sigh as I closed the door as I remember that tragic memory of me and Ralts.

"What am I going to do?" I mutter exhausted.

"What are you talking about?"

I jump back as I see Gallade looking at me puzzled and I remember something truly horrifying to me.

 _If Gallade found do out that her own daughter willingly puts my rod in her mouth. He is going to kill me!_

I began to sweat even more at the result of him finding out and making me even more worry.

"Huh!? I wasn't talking about Ralts or anything! I didn't do anything that could make you angry!" I nervously fumble with my words in a panic.

I laughed nervously as I began to panic at my own words and how screw I am for hinting something was clearly wrong with her daughter. My laughter becomes even nervous as Gallade glare at me and walks to me which made me shake.

"What do you do.." Gallade asks coldly.

I could see him bring his arm to me and showing what could happen if I say something that could end my life.

 _Think! Say anything besides the blowjob!_

"I-I sort of.." I think as I told a deep breath. "I sort of made a promise to her, see? To be there for her no matter what the cost since I discover she walk to school alone and probably doesn't have any friends because of it." I explain a bit calmly.

Gallade remains silent at my speech but she remains serious about something on his mind and his anger turn toward something else besides me. I finally felt safe as I regain my composure to look at him directly and my nerves went away.

Gallade sigh. "So, you notice that too." He smiles a bit sad.

Gallade turn as he took a seat on the cushion and began deeply thinking on Ralts since she is very important to him. I need to know more about Ralts and her problem so I can become a better person to help her. This desire, this strong desire to help another person is still something I had as a human and I am happy I have this, even now. I approach the thinking Gallade as I took my seat and look at me while he began drinking from a cup. I notice another cup next to me and probably mine since he seems like a caring father rather than a bully or an abusive one.

"Tell me, what kind of problem is Ralts dealing with here?" I ask strangely aggressive.

Gallade looks a bit stun at my boldness and smiles at my worry of Ralts since he clearly respects people for their high morale.

"Why do you want to know?" He asks as he lowers his cup.

I remain lock on his eyes as I slam the table and give the answer to continue this conversation to reveal more about Ralts.

"Because I am her friend," I reply.

Gallade didn't respond quickly and look away to think about his next comment. He sighs, it seems whatever he is dealing with Ralts isn't something a mere kid should talk with an adult but I wasn't a mere kid like the think I am.

"Alright, I will tell you what I know." He spoke.

"Great! Then we-"

"But!"

I gulp. "But?" I ask.

I became caution as Gallade serious gaze looks at me directly into my soul rather than my eyes.

"I want you to promise me that you will do what exactly what you promise to her. To be there for her, to protect her, and making her happy as a friend." Gallade explain.

My eyes widen as he explains and I sort got myself involve into something big. I close my hand at the explanation since I will follow my own promises and I won't fail this one, also because I want to know more about this problem.

"Yes, I promise you with my life I will bow to that promise," I spoke with confidence in my tone.

Gallade smile at my confidence and then he looks straight ahead as he began to recollect anything worth mentioning. I took this opportunity to drink the cup made by Gallade and it tastes like hot chocolate which I enjoy.

"Very well, where do we begin." Gallade pause as he thinks. "Ah yes, we can start 1 week ago, the moment my Ralts was born," Gallade said.

"Ufh!"

I began on coughing as I choke on the hot chocolate and the reason is that of what he said.

 _Did he say a newborn Ralts?...I am definitely going to hell..._

"You okay there?" He asks.

After a while of thinking and calming my coughing, I regain my sanity back and probably making my little mistake from earlier worst.

"Y-Yeah, don't worry about me.." I smile weakly.

Gallade became suspicious of my behavior but continue with his story and with me listening to the entire explanation.

"Anyways, As Ralts enter the school of the village; she is having difficult time bonding with her classmate and spending more time on her books than anything else. She closes herself with those books of her and I saw some that try to take advantage of her loneliness." Gallade explains serious.

"What!" I angrily spoke

Gallade turns to me with a surprised expression at my angry voice and I couldn't hold my anger as I hate people bullying others. I grip my right hand tightly at the thought of it occurring to Ralts and I look at Gallade pointing behind me. I glance to my right to see the tip of my tail growing the fire and I blush as I shamefully bring it down.

"Sorry, I guess I let my anger get the best of me.." I apologize.

"Its fine, in a way, I feel the same way kid." Gallade chuckles.

I smile as we felt the same way toward the problem Ralts is having and Gallade scratches his head.

"Listen, I have an idea of how to solve her problem or at least, soften it off. I won't beat around the bushes but I need you to attend Ralt's school and graduate together." Gallade explain.

"Huh? Me attending her school?" I wonder at the plan.

Gallade nod. "Yes, I could enlist you by just talking to the principal Raichu about it and make you apart of the family," Gallade said.

I gasp as he mentions me being a part of Gallade's family and I felt honor by this chance.

"A-Are you sure? Weren't you being caution of me? I am a stranger who just suddenly shows up from nowhere and you are just going to accept me?" I ask, gasping at his word.

Gallade smile at me to the thing I just ask while I stare at him bewildered by his choice.

"Hearing you say that it reassures me of my choice. In any case, you should look forward to school; tomorrow will be a big day for you." Gallade explain.

I lean back as I look at the ceiling as I try to figure out something to make Ralts feel better and I began to have some doubts about myself. I grunt at my own doubts and I have to prepare myself for this Pokémon school.

"So, what's your real name?"

I lift myself up as Gallade began asking about my human name rather than by my Pokémon name like them. I think about my real name since I haven't forgotten nor the memories of that world I once lived.

"Gil," I answer.

"Gil huh? It does sound human.." Gallade mutters.

"Why are you asking this? Haven't you met your trainer or another human walking around?" I chuckle.

I laugh at Gallade's joke but I glance at him to see him confuse and not joking around. I became even more in deep trouble as he began to explain more about this world.

"Human doesn't exist in this world, they are just legend told by others and often use in fantasy which Ralts read from time to time," Gallade reveal.

"What!?"

I slam my arm into the table at this nonsense and I couldn't believe I am the only human around here. I mean, I can faintly remember walking in the busy street like a normal day with other humans.

"I don't believe this.." I mutter.

I got up from the table as I walk toward the door and to go search for another human to prove Gallade wrong.

"Gil!"

I ran away from him as I ran across to somewhere and began my search. I quickly find out that Gallade's house, or most precisely, the entire village was near the ocean and I could see Pokémon walking by. Some were bargaining with the passerby as they made little shop around the plaza and sadly, I couldn't see another human. I grunt angrily at this, I rush toward the forest nearby and desperately try to find what I was looking for to ease my worry. I bump into branches and bushes on my way to nowhere and I became exhausted from my running. I punch the tree near me at my ignorant and my weak mind of believing such possibility.

"Why? Why am I here for? Am I even in the same world.." I said depress.

I repeatedly slam my head at the tree as I try to think on how I could apologize to Mr. Gallade of my stubbornness.

"Ummm.."

I glance up at the strange voice to see an Eevee stuck in some vine and cheerfully giggling at her situation. I became stunned at her outcome and I quickly get her down by removing the veins from her body. I safely rescue the strange from her imprisonment and I was curious as to how she manages to get stuck up there in the first place.

"Thank you so much! You really help me from that bind." Eevee smile.

"Yeah, no problem, but I am curious about how you got stuck up there?" I ask curiously.

The Eevee chuckles joyfully as her tail wag around and she seems very excited about something.

"Well! I sort of fell down from the tree above us and the vine caught me from the air. I was training!" Eevee smile.

 _She seems very happy for someone who almost dies of falling from this height._

I look up once more to see the large tree covering this entire area and I immediately got scared of even getting up there in the first place.

"I see..." I mutter tired.

I rub my eyes as I felt a bit tired of everything that is happening to me and I just lay down on the floor. The Eevee didn't go away and approach me as she notices my sad expression.

"Are you okay?" She asks a bit worry.

"Yeah, I am-" I sigh. "No, I am not okay. I just feel so alone in this world and now, I don't even know what do to next with my life." I explain painfully.

I look down with sorrow overwhelming my mind and body as I sigh at my own personal problem. If only I had another human I could talk to or a clue on how I could return home. I close my eyes as I felt sleepy and I felt like I could return home if I simply go to sleep.

 _..._

"You can't think like that!"

I open my eyes wide to her loud voice woke me up and I look at Eevee pointing at me as she looks mad.

"You won't give up! You need to put up a fight before you go down like that." She spoke.

I nervously laugh. "You are strange; I don't have anything with me. Everyone I knew or loved is gone.." I sigh.

"Grrrr!"

Out of nowhere, Eevee pounce at me as she stood on top of me and I try to free myself from her but I couldn't. I became surprised by her strength of this little Eevee and how she is easily keeping me down.

"What are you doing! Let me go this instant!" I said angrily.

I move my body around to try to free from her grasp and she glares at me for something I said.

"I won't let you give up, you hear! I don't want to see a kind person giving up so easily!" Eevee spoke loudly.

I became shocked at this Eevee trying to stop my depression from going any further and I began to think about following her advice. I took a deep breath to recollect my sanity back and look at Eevee more calmly while I relax my body. Eevee smiles at my calm expression and relax mind since she notices my change.

"Much better" She smiles.

She steps away from me as she took a seat in the grass while I raise my upper body to regain my ground.

 _This Eevee is so strong..._

I look at my hands as I couldn't do much against her and I remember that Pokémon fight against each other which worry me since I lack any combat experience.

"I am glad you are okay now. To tell you the truth, I wasn't very confident about changing your mind and stuff." Eevee smile as she looks up at the sky.

I turn to Eevee as she looks a bit sad and I was curious to know if she has any problems just like Ralts.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Eevee laugh weakly as she looks down. "I am not pretty smart, other kids call me dumb and try to discourage me from my training.." Eevee mutters.

My mouth quiver at my hidden anger developing as she must have endured such hardship on her own and people treating her differently like Ralts.

"I know I am not the brightest Pokémon out there, but! If I look at life more positive and work really, really hard on my dreams. I know I can do it and make other respect me." Eevee happily explain.

My anger went away as I see Eevee looking at her problem like another simple thing she must endure or get over it. I felt pity and a lot of respect for this Pokémon since I knew I won't endure such experience alone. In a way, I wanted to make her dream come true whatever that was and make her smile like she does now. I look at her smile mesmerize by her cheerful demeanor and not giving up attitude.

"Well, you convince me," I spoke.

Eevee turn at my direction shock at my words, I get up from the floor and approach the young Pokémon with a smile. She looks at my hand surprise and excited to see her work finally paying off as she just made me change my mind on my personal problem.

"I don't think you are dumb, I think you make a wonderful friend for someone and I think they are jealous of your personality." I smile.

Eevee smile brightly at my explanation and she began to rub her head on my hand. I pat her head on her good work which she did enjoy and how Pokémon are still Pokémon no matter which word.

"Good Eevee." I pamper her.

Eevee became happy with her head patting and I thank her for helping me regain my courage to stand up to my own personal doubts. I remove my hand from her head and she seems very sad from me stopping which made me feel bad.

"What's wrong? What did you stop?" She asks.

"Sorry, I wish I could hang out more but I need to go home and do some important stuff." I apologize.

Eevee look depresses of my departure but I need to apologize to Gallade about my stubbornness and arrogant since I screw this one up. I sigh as I began to walk away while thinking about on how I will do this apology to Gallade until Eevee call me up which distract me from my thoughts.

"Charmander!" Eevee call.

I hear the feminine voice calling out to me from far away and I turn without thinking to receive a kiss from her. She tackles me down as I yelp at her sudden tackle and kiss. I grunt from the pain of hitting the floor and I quickly look up to see Eevee approaching fast. Our lips made contact with each other as her tongue began dancing around my mouth and became me feel very dizzy. She didn't stop her assault as our saliva mix with each other and the Eevee is very passionate about this deep kiss. After a while of kissing, our mouth separate as I finally regain my breath and line of saliva still connecting us. Eevee giggles at my daze while she blushes deeply and I try to understand the situation. She leans down her head to my ears and began whispering in my left ear.

"I like you, you are the only person who truly understands me and the person who compliments me rather than making me feels bad about myself. Which is why I am going to do this to my special one.." She whispers happily.

I let a pitiful voice to try to stop Eevee from going any further as her deep kiss made me feel so strange and I see her turn around, as her tail face me. She drops on my body as I could see something pink beneath her tail and strange liquid oozing out of it.

 _Oh no..._

In that moment, I began to feel the same feeling as Ralts sucking me and I felt something wet touching my cock. I try to push Eevee away as I finally regain my mind but I remember that this Eevee was strong enough to keep my body pin down like this. I moan as I felt her tongue sliding up and down my groin which felt really good. I grab the grass while I bite my lips trying to hold my pleasure and not release my semen out. Alas, I couldn't do much as she began to insert her wet mouth and sucking it very differently from Ralts.

"W-Wait! I am cumming..." I speak.

Eevee didn't listen and instead began to sucking it even harder as I began to pour everything inside of her mouth. I breathe heavily after she releases me and she began licking my rod clean as her tongue clean any leftover. She finally moves away from me as she smiles at me and rubs her head with mine.

"That felt really good, I don't know why people don't do this kind of thing with another. Anyways! How was it? It is my first-time so.." Eevee explain as she blushes.


	3. In Heat

Chapter 3

In Heat

My breathing became heavy as Eevee rub her head upon mine and I didn't understand why the Pokémon are so lewd or perhaps only this two behave like this. I sort of felt pity since nobody besides me has ever shown them love and care, but even so, I felt guilty for taking advantage of this. She reminds me that it was her first time and she was very passionate about it with the kiss and the blowjob.

"Eevee, you cannot do this kind of thing with some random stranger you just meet," I spoke struggling.

I use the tree nearby as a support to lift me up and my leg was as bad as before since I know this pleasure by now from Ralts. I glance at Eevee looking confuse and not understanding the concept of love.

"Huh? I thought you do this kind of thing to relief each other since I like you a lot." Eevee smile

I stare dumbfound at this Pokémon's innocent as she smiles and now I fully understand why people think she is an airhead. I pet her head as she smiles and calms down by mere petting her head which is addicting to do with her.

"Even so, promise me you won't do this stuff with anyone else or me for that matter," I spoke.

"Why?" Eevee frown.

Eevee gave me the puppy eyes as she whimpers at my promise but I resist such cuteness from the cutest Pokémon and I finally stand up for myself. I remove my head from her soft head and taking this seriously.

"This kind of stuff is for lovers, you know?" I ask while I scratch my head and look away. "We aren't lover but friends, a friend who look for each other and make them happy by not doing such lewd thing just for simple pleasure. It is wrong." I explain.

I turn back to see Eevee looking sad and I sigh as she took it a bit too hard.

"I see...I am so sorry for making you uncomfortable.." Eevee sadly mutter.

In an instant, Eevee flees the area as I could catch a glimpse of her crying and I extend my hand toward as I call her out. Alas, she didn't turn back and leaving me alone in the forest. I shake my head at my sadness since I will have to fix our relationship in the future since I lack her whereabouts, and I need to go back home to fix my other relationship. I walk back to Gallade's home as I nervously open the door as it creaks and making my body flinch from the loud sound. I peek my head to see Gallade looking at me and waiting for my return as he remains in that same place.

 _Gallade..._

I enter the room as I look down to avoid eyes contact, like a child knowing his wrongdoing and his parent looking worried for him, but he wasn't my family. Gallade approaches me as I expected to be kicked out of the house or even worse, an exile from this village. I close my eyes as I felt teat swelling up in my eyes and I felt a true fear of being abandoned.

"You had me worry, kid. I even call the others to come find you while I waited for the good news or until you arrive yourself." Gallade explains slightly worry.

 _Huh?_

I look up to him as my tear flow down my cheeks as I couldn't believe what I am hearing and I didn't deserve such warm feeling from Gallade. Gallade smile at my crying as I try to rub the endlessly flowing water with my arm and stop this wonderful feeling. Gallade pulls out a rack for me to use and I grab it to remove the tears.

"Welcome home kid, now stop the crying would you? It is embarrassing for a man to cry." Gallade jokingly said.

I chuckle at his joke as I rub my tears of joy with the rack and I look at him with my red eyes while smiling,

"I am no kid! I am a man!" I pound my chest. "A human who has 18 years and experience many things in life." I proudly announce.

Gallade smile at while chuckling at my response and look at me differently from before, as if he truly accepted me into this house.

"Alright, I won't call you a kid anymore. Just behave and prepare yourself for school, Gil." Gallade said.

"Got it!" I confidently reply.

Gallade informs me about everything in school which isn't difficult from the look of it. He shows me the basic math problem and other simple stuff for my age. After a while of information gathering, Gallade left his house to enroll me in school tomorrow and pick up Ralts from school while I wait for them both. As I sat down on the cushion, my leg bump into something beneath the table which startles me and I look down to see a pile of books.

"What the..." I mutter.

I stretch my right hand to pick one of the rooms and randomly flip into a page to become surprised.

 _2x+5=10_

 _Find the value of X_

I became shocked to find this problem in one of Ralts book and I even wonder if she is even a newborn like Gallade mention. Ralts is clearly very smart if she could figure out this problem at her age since most human will have a difficult time to master it. The more I flip the pages, the difficult the problem became and until it reaches to the point of Calculus. I immediately close the book and put it back as I couldn't believe such girl even exist.

"She could solve calculus as well; I can do it too but..." I sigh.

I felt a bit embarrass and a jealous of her smart since she is just a small child. I spend my time in the room where I slept until those two arrive home. I hear them enter the room as I could see the sun setting down and Ralts talking to his father. Time pass by as the sky turn night and the noise outside become silent for a bit. Suddenly, the door open to reveal Gallade and Ralts entering the room.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It looks like Ralts want to sleep with you tonight since this is her room and all." Gallade answer.

I scratch my head as I didn't know I was sleeping in her bed and I sort of feel a bit unsafe with Ralts sleeping with me. I look at Ralts smiling and very excited about the idea since she probably suggests it in the first place.

"Okay." I smile trying to hold my sigh.

Ralts jump with joy as she took her side in the haystack and began sleeping. Gallade smile to see Ralts happy since she knows she never behaves like this with others and only to him. He gave us a blanket to cover us and turn off the light as he waves at us.

"Good night kids." He spoke.

"Night." Ralts answer.

"N-Night!" I nervously blur out.

Gallade left the room as I felt a bit unhappy with my good night since I didn't expect it but I smile regardless. I nervously look at Ralts sleeping as she turns away from me and I felt a relief of her not doing anything lewd like last time.

 _It seems my talk went through to her and she is pretty smart so I am not worried._

I quickly went to sleep as I close my eyes and my consciousness drift away into my dream world.

...

..

..

Suddenly, I could hear some strange noise coming below me and I felt something moving around me. My eyes twitch at something definitely moving below my lower body and I open my eyes to see a bump on top of me.

 _Oh god, not this again._

I lift the blanket to see Ralts suckling my cock and my pleasure taking over me.

"Ralts!?" I spoke loudly.

I cover my mouth since Gallade could hear my scream or my moan which will bring trouble for me. I look at Ralts sucking my manhood like it was nothing and my mumbles didn't pause here. I began to moan quietly as her wet mouth and slippery tongue touch my hot rod which was something extraordinary.

"Ralts! I am cumming, stop!" I whisper.

"Tven cum." She speaks with my thing on her mouth.

I felt my thing about to erupt and I grab her head to accidentally inserting my thing deeper into her mouth which was a mistake. I quickly release my love juice into her mouth while Ralts remain quiet and gladly drinking my semen. She slowly pulls away as my cock release some cum into her face and Ralts yelps happily.

"Your thing looks very happy." Ralts smile.

"Why are you doing this again," I mutter.

I felt somewhat not as tired when I did with that Eevee and I felt the shame of getting the hang of this pleasure thing. I look at Ralts licking my cum from her arms and making my rod standing up as I became excited at her action.

"Do you want to do it for real this time?" Ralts, ask curiously.

"N-No, this is wrong. I am a human who falls in love with another human, not a child Pokémon." I explain.

I felt sad to have done something like this to a child and then Ralts grab my hand to forcibly face her. I look at her making a serious gaze just like his father and making me feel nervous.

"I know, my father told me and I don't care if you are a human or a Pokémon. I really do love you, that won't change." Ralts, explain.

I became stunned and mesmerized by her speech since she hasn't spoken like this but with short sentences. I felt something bumping into my cock as Ralts rub her thigh and smile at me.

"I want to do it; I want you to take my virginity." Ralts spoke.

"What?" I gasp.

Ralts reveal her pink womanhood as she was inches close to the head of my rod and she began to adjust the angle by grabbing my dick. I began thinking about what she said since I am thinking like a human and I need to be more of a Pokémon.

 _This is my first time as well...and she is the first Pokémon who supported me from the beginning. I sort of do love her and I will consider me lucky to have her._

I decide to do something I would soon regret but I let my feelings guide me and I push Ralts. Ralts, let a yelp as she feel down and I grab her hand to pin her down just like Eevee did to me. I look at the blushing and smiling Ralts after seeing me going with the flow.

"Please, use my body to make you feel better." She whispers.

And with that confirmation, I began to stick my cock inside of her as I felt very tight as I enter and Ralts beginning to grunt painfully.

"Are you okay?" I ask worry about her pain.

"Y-Yeah...don't mind me, just continue.." Ralts answer struggling with the pain.

I look down to see blood coming out from her cave which shocks me to see it for the first time and I slowly insert my rod closer to her womb. I reach the entrance of her womb as Ralts cover her mouth to minimize her painful voice and she began to cry.

"H-Hey! You don't have to hold it you know, we could stop." I said.

I try to take away my thing and stop this mess I created for myself but Ralts didn't allow such thing. I gasp softly at her decision and I look at her to see her smiling while she cries.

"I am..just so happy right now...to mate with the person I love. It makes me so happy right now." Ralts happily whimper.

I was speechless by her explanation and I truly understand her feeling toward me.

"Well, you are my first time as well...so.," I mutter blushing.

Ralts became so thrilled to hear the truth and smiling so ever brightly from my reveal which made me feel happy. I have no more doubts in my mind now, I did promise to make her happy so, I will choose to do the thing with her. I began moving my hips as she began to struggle at first, but as we continue to pleasure ourselves. Her sweet moan hit me which cause me to feel more excited and her wetness of her vagina made this experience for a virgin a lot better. I thrust at her as our love juice mix of her inside and making me feel infinite pleasure as our soft moan fill the room. The scent of our homophones fills the air which made us like an animal in heat and continues mating.

"Oh, Arceus! Gil." Ralts moan as she grabs my upper body.

I began thrusting more and faster to pleasure my Ralts while I enjoy her sweet cave like no others. The pleasure was so greater than her mouth and I could easily become addicted to this.

"I am..cumming soon," I whisper in a daze.

"Together..Ugh!"

My piston fire like a wild animal as our moan reaches the peak and my cock forcefully enter her womb which made me cum. As my semen enter her womb, Ralts moan so lustfully and smile with pleasure as she came. I couldn't stop my love juice from flowing out and Ralts took the whole wave of semen inside of her. I took my penis out as the flood of semen emerges from her vagina and I began to breathe heavily.

"That... felt good.." Ralts happily said in a daze.

I look at Ralts smiling peacefully as she rubs her stomach and probably feeling my semen inside of her which now worry me just a bit. I hold my worry and curiosity for her sake since she seems so happy with the result so I didn't bother with them now.

"I feel so..warm inside.." Ralts spoke smiling

"Yeah? Well, can we sleep now young lady? We need to rest for school tomorrow." I smile.

Ralts nod to my question which put me at ease that I somehow calm her down at the moment and she scurries to my side. She softly put her head on my chest as she closed her eyes and I smile at her obedient of my command.

"Good night...Gil." Ralts spoke.

"Good night Ralts." I smile.

I close my eyes as I finally fell asleep with a girl sleeping close to me and experience some truly wonderful tonight. The next morning, the sun began to hit my eyelids as I mumble at the feel of the sunlight and I slowly open my eyes to see the room light up. I notice Ralts hugging my right arm as she smiles and I chuckle at her cute face.

"Ralts, wake up." I softly whisper.

I poke her left cheek as she mumbles at my touch and slowly open her eyes to see my face. I smile as her sleepiness face drooling which was even cuter and she smiles in a daze.

"Gud..vorning.." Ralts mumbles.

"Come on, get up. Time for school." I reminded her.

Ralts pout as she has to go to school and probably experience her horrible bullying yet again. Although, she has forgotten this day is special from any other day since I will personally attend her school.

"Don't be like that, I will be coming too you know." I happily explain.

Ralts pout became a smile as she remembers and with that out of the way, we began exiting the room as the door hit something as we try opening it.

"You two wake up early today.."

I hear Gallade's voice as he pops from behind the door as he scratches his head and a bit shock to see us awake. I could guess that Ralts wouldn't wake up on her free will which makes his father come to her room and do it himself.

"Yeah, good morning papa." Ralts smile.

"Oh, good morning," I spoke slightly hesitate.

Gallade turns his gaze at the cheerful Ralts which made him surprise at her sudden tone of her attitude for school.

"Right...good morning you two. Breakfast is on the table.." Gallade spoke slowly.

Ralts happily skip to the table as he turns to me as the Gallade point at the change of Ralts and I chuckle at his behavior.

"She is just very happy for school, nothing new." I said as I smile.

"If you say so, whatever you did or will do you have my support if it makes Ralts happy." He explains.

 _You have no idea what I did nor what you promise..._

I nervously laugh at his promise while he took his seat on the table and I soon join this little family eating with Gallade's family. It is sweet of him to include me in his life and enjoying breakfast with other is kind of unique in a sense. I never did take it for granted on how much I miss this kind of thing and I felt happy knowing this lesson for myself. As we spend time with each other, the same bell rang across the village and made those two stands up to hug each other.

"You know the usual; have a nice day at school sweetie." Gallade smile.

"I will papa." Ralts smile.

Ralts began walking toward the door as I began to follow her but Gallade clear his throat which made me look up him. He was clearly waiting for something from me and I tilt my head at what he wanted from me now.

"Well? Are you going to tell me that you are too old for a hug?" He asks.

I didn't know to answer his questions since It came out of nowhere and I stare at him with shock. He smiles at my reaction as he kneels down to me and began to hug me so passionately, like a father caring for his son despite me not having the same blood running through my veins.

"Take care of yourself, Gil; you are a man now so protect Ralts while I am not there." Gallade state while he smiles.

I hug him as my hand was shaking with anticipation at first but soon I felt his love and care for me.

"Yeah..." I answer softly.

We left the house as Gallade wave at us goodbyes while we took the same path from yesterday. As we walk alone in the barren path, Ralts grab my right hand and successfully pull it off this time. I look at Ralts smiling at her boldness and I chuckle at her habits of doing this from now on. We walk together holding hands as we manage to reach the gate from before but Ralts reluctantly release my hands as people were turning to us. She looks down as she didn't like the attention of his other peers and they are curious about my presence here. Ralts guide me to the same Mightyena from yesterday and look at us as he sniffs our sense.

"You may pass, hurry now before you arrive late for class," Mightyena spoke.

Ralts walk inside of the big building with basic Pokémon approaching or arriving at school while I look around excited to experience school as a Pokémon. Suddenly, a Buneary stood in our path which Ralts flinch at her sudden appearance and glare at her. I look at this Buneary as she had pink fluff and yet another shiny I have seeing beside Ralts.

"Well, it seems you didn't learn your lesson from last time," Buneary spoke.

Ralts nervously hurry to hide behind my back and grab my back as she looks at this Buneary with fear. She looks at me with disgust for intervening with something very personal and I scratch my head at her glare while I nervously laugh.

"And you are?" She asks.

"My name is G-" I cough as I almost forgot to introduce my species rather than my real name. "I am Charmander, nice to meet you." I smile.

I extend my right hand to her as my usual greeting to stranger and Buneary only look at my hand confuse which made me uncomfortably of her cold reaction.

"R-Right..." I mumble.

I bring back my hand at the rude Buneary as she pushes her fur back and looking at me from top to bottom.

"You must be the new kid?" She spoke.

 _Wow, news travels fast..._

Buneary looks at the Ralts hiding behind me and clicks her tongue as she walks away from our path while walking away.

"Be careful new kid, you will be pushed around if you mess with her." She warns me.


End file.
